User blog:BrigidTenenbaum2112/Saddest Degrassi moments (in my opinion)
25.) Spinner and Paige kiss after Palex breaks up: have a heart, Paige. 24.) Graduation for the seniors: its sad that they are all grown up, but the look on Alex's face when she hugs Paige....just gets to me. 23.) Fiona goes Crazy: "haven't you heard? IM CRAZY!" poor fiona, blaming herself for what Bobby Breckingasshole did to her. 22.) Sean leaves, forever: the very end of Semma. 21.)Fiona gets angry: When she throws the snowglobe im always teary, poor girl goes through so much shit. 20.) Graduation number 2: Liberty's speech and saying goodbye to J.T at the end is just so emotional. 19.) Jane's dad is a prick: who the fuck does that to their daughter? i wanted to punch him all throughout that episode, the world is sick. 18.)" Then why did you kiss me?": Poor Alex, imagine the person you really really like says they only liked you back because they 'felt sorry for you.' Especially when you know they liked you back, Love shouldnt be gender restricted. 17.) Darcy gets raped: everything, her cutting, going crazy...literally everything about the rape and the aftermath is horrible. i wasnt the biggest Darcy fan, but i was teary all through it. 16.) Fiona loves Holly j: poor girl, the ONE time she finds love and it will never happen. Whenever she cries in this episode, i do too. 15.) Craig gets abused: Fuck you Craigs dad, fuck you. 14.)" I HATE HOLLY J!": NOBODY deserves to get cyberbullied...ever! 13.) Holly j is sick: i love this girl, i cried so much. 12.) J.T flips: the dealing drugs and suicide attempt make be bawl, poor guy. 11.) Terri gets abused: i know rick had problems, but that is no exuse for ever hitting anyone. 10.) Marco gets bashed: Marco is such a good kid, and he gets shit for being who he really is? 9.) "my mom has cancer": Samantha Munro is so underrated its not even funny, literally the same thing was happening to me at the time. 8.) Lextasy: Alex was so selfless, she did this for her mom, i have no doubt it scarred her for life, she almost lost the love of her life over it too. Then her mom, who is an idiot may i add, blows all of alex's money on that fucker chad. 7.) Paige gets raped: the rape itself was not as sad as the aftermath, but very scary to me, the saddest part is when she is sitting on the bleachers, and everything after that. Dean is a prick. 6.) "Dont mess with me Fiona!" once again, POOR FIONA. "i wanna break up!" "no you don't!" i hate Bobby, i hate hate hate him. 5.) The end of Palex forever: i hate love is a battlefeild with burning passion. 4.)Ellie cuts: so relateable for me. 3.)Jimmy is shot: so sad...so so so sad, greatest episode in the history of the show 2.) Adam: adam gets bullied for being who he is. whats wrong with the world, it makes me sick, nobody should be thrown through a fucking door for living the way they should. Adam is such a sweetie, he decides to throw away his happiness for others. When he burns himself i get so sad, and when they burn his clothes i cry...alot. 1.) RIP J.T: I grew up with him, i felt like he was my best friend, he had a tough life and dealt with it through humor, he was alaways smiling. He was such a good friend to Paige after her rape, he was just a great guy in general. He didn't deserve to die, him of all people, the worst part was that he never got to tell liberty he still loved her...FUCK YOU DRAKE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH. Category:Blog posts